


Hidden in plain sight

by Mojjochan



Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: When a water leak force Winner out if their dorm they're lucky enough to be offered to stay wth their brothers of iKON, but certain things can become complicated when an Omega and an Alpha stay within such close proximity.





	Hidden in plain sight

**Author's Note:**

> Unfamiliar with omegaverse?  
> Basically the idea is that in addition to the regular sexes (male & female (yes there are more than these two irl but bear with me here)), there are Alpha, Beta and Omegas. Alphas are powerful in every aspect and very privileged, their like the elite. Betas are more like regular folk, it's just that they're higher than Omegas. Omegas are usually looked down upon and discriminated against, they have heats where they give off powerful pheromones and they become incredibly horny, they are able to bear children. Some stories include the idea of "fated pair", an Omega and an Alpha who are instinctively drawn to each other.

“Hey Minho, are you OK?” Jinhwan saw the other cowering on the opposite side of the room, he'd barely taken a step inside when it hit him; the sweet aroma filled his nostrils and sent a shockwave throughout his body, his heart started racing and his senses were on high gear.

Jinhwan threw his hand up over his nose, his palm was sweaty, and it didn't help much as he felt the overwhelming power of Minho’s pheromones.

“Ah! Minho!” Seungyoon appeared behind Jinhwan and pushed the petrified man aside and made his way into the room.

“Did you forget to take your suppressants?” He asked slightly frantic.

“Jinwoo, go get them! Quickly!” He ordered and Jinwoo ran off somewhere before he reappeared with a bottle in hand.

He made his way into the room and opened the bottle and got some pills out that he gave to Minho who accepted them.

A few moments later the smell became fainter until it was gone completely.

Jinhwan felt his heart slow down and he was coming back to his senses completely, he'd been gripping the door so hard his hand felt numb and his skin was white.

“Minho’s an omega?” June asked over Jinhwan’s shoulder, he was still wearing his jacket since he'd just arrived.

“Please don't tell anyone, he's usually very good at taking his medicine on time… we've never had an incident before…” Seungyoon grumbled.

“You OK, Jinhwan. You're an alpha after all…?” June asked Jinhwan who was still rooted to the spot.

“Jinhwan’s an alpha?” Jinwoo seemed surprised as he took a cautious step in between Jinhwan and Minho.

“Hey, he's not that weak.” June complained, pointing at Jinwoo.

“Sorry, just being cautious.” He gave Jinhwan an apologetic look.

“Should we leave or?” June asked from the door.

“No, it's fine now.” Minho grumbled in a weak voice.

June made eye contact with his elder who was also calming down still.

“I'm good, just give me a moment.” Jinhwan said slightly strained as he regained himself.

“What were we gonna play anyways?” June asked the room as he stepped inside probably trying to ease the tension hanging in the air.

“Wanna have a look we've bought some new games recently?” Seungyoon said, playing along, and left Minho’s side to go over to the TV.

“Let's have a look then!” June seems excited as he clapped his hands together and hurried forward to look through the games.

Jinhwan made his way to the couch, and sat down as far away from Minho as possible. It wasn't that he couldn't control himself, he just didn't want to make the other man feel uncomfortable.

Some minutes later everyone else arrived, they didn't speak of the incident that had happened before, and before long it was almost as if nothing had even happened as they chatted animatedly.

As evening turned into late night the iKON members decided it was time to leave, teasing the Winner members with needing their precious beauty sleep.

Jinhwan looked at Minho who was busy talking to Jiwon at the door while they were all putting their shoes on.

He watched the man closely, now that he had taken the suppressants Minho was just a regular guy, and his scent was now masked by some perfume or other that made Jinhwan wrinkle his nose.

They told each other good night before they left.

A week later it was just after eleven pm when Jiwon's phone buzzed with an incoming call; on the screen they could see that it was Minho calling.

Jiwon picked up the phone like usual, asking the man on the other end what was up.

His eyes suddenly widened in disbelief as he sat up straight.

“Seriously?! Aw man that sucks, dude!” He then fell silent as he listened to Minho again.

“Sure! Sure!” He then hung up and turned to the others.

“So this is really sudden and wildly inconvenient, but seems there's been a big water leak at Winners dorm and Minho was asking on their behalf if they could crash here tonight.” He asked everyone.

“Do we have enough room for that?” Donghyuk asked slightly bewildered.

“Then how about me and Hanbin go stay at our folks place tonight and we use the sofa and an extra mattress?” He suggested.

Hanbin sighed deeply.

“Let's do that then.” He agreed and got it his feet.

While Hanbin and Jiwon packed an overnight bag WINNER arrived; most of their most valued belongings seemed to have escaped the worst of the water, but Donghyuk and Chanwoo spent a good 30 minutes helping their elders hanging up stuff to dry.

When Hanbin and Jiwon left they all decided that going to bed was probably the best option at this point.

Jinhwan gave up his bed and went to go take Hanbin's instead; he changed the bedding of both his and Jiwon's bed before he grabbed some of his stuff and left the room.

On the way out he met Minho.

“Hey, thanks for taking us in.” He said sheepishly.

“No worries!” Jinhwan said and smiled at him.

Minho seemed awkward and stood in silence for a moment before he opened his mouth to speak.

“Hey, about last time…” he began keeping his head down in embarrassment.

“Don't worry about it. We're cool, it's not like anything happened anyway.” Jinhwan said and chuckled a little.

“Rather I admire you fighting the discrimination that omegas face and making it this far.” Jinhwan said in a low voice.

“Thanks, I guess.” Minho seemed a bit embarrassed by it and shied away from Jinhwan.

“Well good night.” Jinhwan ended the conversation and left to Minho’s meek good night. 

The next day they received news of the extent of the water damage; the Winner members gathered in their CEOs office to receive the news.

Apparently the damage would take up to a month to repair, and since they'd already cleared out all things salvageable there really wasn't much left to do but wait.

The biggest problem appeared when they tried to find a hotel with vacancy that was close to work; which due to the busy travel and tourism was impossible it seemed.

Their CEO had suggested they stay at the iKON dorm for the time being until he could figure something out.

After about three weeks the honeymoon period was wearing off and though mostly fun, suddenly the evident differences in routines and habits were becoming apparent in such a way that it was becoming a nuisance.

Jinhwan especially was becoming frustrated; it wasn't about anyone leaving wet towels wherever, or about the dorm being messy, it was Minho.

Over the past week Minho had started filling the dorm with a sweet scent of alluring pheromones; it was very faint and it would appear that only he could smell them.

It was especially bad inside the room that he'd been sleeping in; the scent was infiltrating Jinhwan’s closet and his clothes making him slightly dazed.

One morning Jinhwan was in a hurry so he brazenly came into the room where Minho was sleeping still.

Jinhwan felt his body lurch violently, his heart started racing as the sweet aroma filled his nose yet again, it wasn't as bad as that time, but still enough for him to react.

“Isn't he taking his medicine?” Jinhwan asked in a low voice under his breath.

He opened the wardrobe and pulled out some clothes he then walked as quietly as possible out of the room.

Once outside he held the clothes he'd taken with him up to his nose and smelled the sweetness oozing from them, it made him grit his teeth and his entire body shivered slightly and he tore away the clothes from his face; in his mind he prayed that this arrangement would be over soon.

But as time passed things did not change, the Winner members were still staying in the iKON dorm even after many weeks, honestly Jinhwan wanted to stop keeping count as he felt like he was soon going to lose his mind and self control. 

These days Jiwon and Hanbin would sleep at the dorm despite the lack of space; Minho and Jiwon would often make a ruckus and lots of noise.

Jinhwan watched calmly as Minho relaxed with Jiwon around and watched as the two would force the others to play games with them.

Jinhwan felt a twinge in his heart as he watched them, his hands clenched into fists.

He tore his eyes away by force and tried as best he could to relax but he didn't manage it before June noticed.

“Jinhwan, what's wrong?” He asked innocently and tilted his head cutely.

Jinhwan felt himself relax a bit, and he took a deep breath and sighed.

“It's nothing, just a little tense from all the grueling hard work our leader is forcing on us!” He prayed in the back of his mind that his attempt at using humor to distract the others would work.

“Hear, hear!” Jiwon cheered pumping his fist into the air.

Minho laughed at his friends and clapped his hands with a big grin on his face.

Jinhwan felt a little annoyed and gritted his teeth while forcing a smile before he excused himself to get something to drink.

*

One day Jinhwan was home alone as the others had already left for their planned schedules; he walked slowly towards his original room and walked inside,

The intense aroma smacked him in the face as soon as he was inside.

He stood there for a moment taking it all in, completely resigned to the sensation.

Behind him the door creaked and swung open to reveal Minho with a towel over his shoulder.

Upon seeing Jinhwan Minho jumped.

“Jesus, you scared me!” The big and fierce looking man cutely uttered while grasping at his chest where his heart was.

Jinhwan stared at the man, suddenly he felt dizzy; his senses were going into high gear, he'd been so caught up in Minho’s sudden appearance that he hadn't really taken notice of the scent the man was giving off.

“I was about to grab a shower, but I forgot my clothes…” Minho explained gently and at the last word he pointed to a small, neatly folded pile of clothes on the bed Minho was using.

Jinhwan could feel his self control slipping, he was losing it.

He felt his body urging him forward, he took a step then froze, he was breathing heavily and the temperature in his body seemed to be rising. 

“Jinhwan?” Minho asked, but to Jinhwan his voice seemed distant and like he couldn't understand what he was saying.

“Jinhwan?!” Minho asked again, his voice sounded panicky and he took a step away from the man who was panting in front of him.

For Jinhwan it was the last drop in a glass already filled to the brim; and his instincts took over and drove him forward.

Jinhwan slammed into Minho, pushing him against the wall; the impact made the taller man fall, sliding down the wall with a loud grunt.

The sweet aroma filled Jinhwan’s nostrils as he came close to the source, his entire body trembled with the uncontrollable lust, and he could feel his own pheromones spilling from him.

“Ah!” Minho moaned loudly against Jinhwan's shoulder, his fingers digging into the other's back as the other man's pheromones washed over him.

For a split second Jinhwan leaned back to see Minho’s flushed face and his eyes looking at him from beneath heavy eyelids.

Jinhwan shuddered, his body was in control and his mind was just along for the ride; he leaned forward and pushed his face into the nook of Minho's neck, there he first kissed him a little, the man shuddered with the sloppy wet sensation against his skin.

Jinhwan parted his lips and sucked the soft skin into his mouth.

Minho gasped loudly as his skin was sucked, his grip on Jinhwan's clothes tightened and squirmed under the smaller man.

Jinhwan let go of Minho, he leaned back again and saw that Minho had tears in his eyes and hot red cheeks; the sight made him gulp and his loins throb.

Minho trembled as Jinhwan placed his palm against his stomach, the younger man gulped as he let his hand slide down Minho's abdomen and towards the tent in his pants.

Minho also watched as the hand crept nearer and nearer, his skin tingling under Jinhwan's touch.

Minho shuddered with expectation, his throbbing cock had already left a visible wet stain on his pants from the pre-cum oozing out the tip.

Jinhwan's eyes kept moving from watching his own hand as it moved and the older man's face.

Minho gasped as Jinhwan's hand slipped over the top of his pants, but his heart skipped a beat as Jinhwan's hand made a detour down his thigh and past his loins.

Jinhwan smirked at the disappointed look on his elders’ face; his hand traced the length of Minho's thigh, but before he reached the knee his hand slipped to the side of the tensed up, muscled limb.

The younger's hand moved up the thigh, Minho trembled with expectations.

Minho’s body was tingling all over, he unwilling rocked his hips, the friction created by his pants rubbing against the swollen cock head made him whimper.

Jinhwan bit his lip, his own loins were throbbing, his desire to penetrate the other growing beyond control.

“Fuck!” He hissed darkly and he grabbed Minho's pants unable to wait anymore.

In his hurry he'd managed to grab the older man's underwear, and as his pants came down his cock sprung loose and waved back and forth; hard and throbbing the cock was leaking at the tip.

Jinhwan's eyes were fixed on the erect member in front of him; he licked his lips and threw himself at Minho, his mouth open he took the hard dick into his mouth.

Minho yelped loudly, his body jerking violently as Jinhwan's hot cavern enclosed on his throbbing cock.

The youngest didn't hesitate and his hand moved to clasp Minho’s butt before they moved to his hole, making Minho moan loudly and squirm.

Jinhwan was surprised as his fingers slid over the puckered opening; not only was it twitching, it was also dripping wet.

He let go of Minho's cock and sat up to look at the man trembling in front of him; the man was distant, as if in a daze, but his dick was now throbbing harder and his rectum twitching against Jinhwan's fingers.

“So it's true. Omega’s do get wet.” Jinhwan mumbled as he poked the entrance and pushed in, again Minho moaned loudly, his body twitching as well as the muscles clamping down on Jinhwan's finger.

“One more…” Jinhwan hissed and Minho groaned deeply.

Jinhwan added a second finger to the stretchy entrance that easily accepted him; he shoved the two fingers as far in as possible before retracting them.

“Aaaha~ no, moore.” Minho begged and twitched, his ass sucking Jinhwan in.

“I want~” Minho began and his eyes were fixates on the bulge in the younger man's pants.

Jinhwan shuddered, his underwear was soiled by pre-cum and he was fighting his urge to just ravage the other man.

The wave of pheromones that Minho was releasing were becoming increasingly difficult to resist; in frustration Jinhwan gripped his free hand into a tight fist, his nails digging into his own hand, but he didn't feel any pain.

Jinhwan twisted his fingers inside Minho's sloppy ass, the squelching, wet sound was all that Jinhwan could hear other than Minho's moans.

The elder grabbed Jinhwan's shoulder, gripping at his shirt as he groaned, his eyes filled with tears and his mouth salivating uncontrollably.

“No, just give me…” he groaned and rocked his hips while trembling.

Jinhwan shuddered and he pulled out his fingers from Minho who groaned and twitched; he freed both his hands and with them he swiftly and violently removed his pants.

His own cock dangled in the air; hot and engorged the pre-cum was oozing steadily from the tip.

Jinhwan grabbed his own cock and wrapped his hand around it, he slid his closed hand down the shaft from the head and down to the base, ever so slowly and he shuddered with the sudden direct touch.

Minho was staring at Jinhwan's dick, his heart was racing and his body filled with a desperation as he spread his legs wide open and lifted his lower back off the floor and lay on his back, his shoulders propped up against the wall with his ass presented to Jinhwan whose face flushed a dark shade of scarlet as the elder presented himself to him.

Unable to contain himself with the offering in front of him he lurched forward, cock in hand as he held it against Minho's hole and pushed.

His stiff dick pierced Minho, and the man wailed loudly his body shaking and his cum erupting form his own dick splattering all over his chest and he was heaving, gasping for breath.

“Fuck.” Jinhwan hissed, his cock buried to the hilt inside the other man; with a rush of adrenaline Jinhwan grabbed Minho and pulled him up by his arms to place them around his own neck before he got up on one knee then found the strength to push himself up into standing while holding the larger man.

Jinwhan knew he couldn't fuck Minho in this position even if he would want to keep going, so he turned and walked towards his own bed that Minho had been using. 

He managed to lay Minho back down without sliding out of him, but as Jinhwan was now able to see the others face again he was met with a confused look.

He threw a quick glance at the elder's body and saw that his dick was still hard, he tore his eyes away and met Minho's eyes again.

“You looked like you were in pain…” Jinhwan said curtly before he grabbed Minho’s widespread legs and took a deep breath, fixing the other with an intense stare.

“I'm gonna move now.” Jinhwan hissed then bit his lips as he slowly pulled back.

Minho threw his hands in front of his mouth as he watched Jinhwan’s muscles flex when he moved; Minho felt hypnotized by the sight and only looked away when the intense pleasure of Jinhwan ramming back into him was too strong.

The younger man kept trying to find a steady rhythm, but the pleasure was so intense he was fighting the urge to fuck Minho like a jackrabbit.

Minho was moaning against the palm of his hand.

“It's a good thing no one’s home.” Jinhwan hissed as he moved yet again, but it was becoming almost unbearable to hold back because Minho was clenching down on him, sucking him in.

Jinhwan's hips were practically moving on their own as he kept thrusting into the older man.

“Hey, let your voice out.” Jinhwan grumbled breathlessly and reached for Minho's arm to pull it away.

Minho fought against it, shaking his head, but Jinhwan didn't stop and slipped his hand underneath and managed to entwine their fingers before he gently pulled Minho's hand away from the man's mouth.

Jinhwan brought the hand to his own mouth, kissing it gently; Jinhwan could see the elder watching the place where his lips were pressing against the man's hand.

Jinhwan was thrusting slowly now, barely pulling out before going back in, his core felt hot and his lower abdomen and loins were burning with desperate desire, it was taking all of his remaining willpower to not turn completely savage.

Minho's body was rocking along with the thrusting, occasionally he'd show a grimace of discontent.

Jinhwan looked at Minho's flushed skin, his chest heaving and his nipples erect.

Jinhwan reached up and placed his palm on the top of Minho's chest and slid it down over his chest, and over the protruding bud.

Minho whimpered, his chest retracting away from the touch.

Jinhwan stopped when his fingers were pressed against the hard nipple; he glanced up and saw Minho biting his lip when he moved his finger in a circular motion over the hardness.

He grabbed the nipple between his fingers and played with it by twisting and pulling at it; all of this was making Minho's body shake violently.

As Jinhwan pulled out almost all the way Minho suddenly wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him back.

“Nooo… fuck… me~!” He moaned tossing his head back as he pulled Jinhwan back into himself.

Jinhwan's rationality snapped and he quickly placed his hands on either side of Minho before he started ramming into him wildly.

The intense thrusts sent violent shocks throughout Minho's body, the heat building as Jinhwan's cock kept pushing against his prostate gland and the younger man's pheromones were spreading in the air with such intensity that it was making Minho's mind go blank. 

Jinhwan kept moaning and grunting as his dick moved in and out of the older man, his body heat increased and was pushing him closer and closer to climax.

The wild heat was spreading from their loins, rocketing through both their bodies as they both came; Minho shot his load which splattered all over his and Jinhwan's stomach, while Jinhwan emptied his load inside of Minho.

Both men grunted and moaned as they came, Minho’s back arched off the bed and Jinhwan became stiff as he buried his cock to the hilt pushed up against Minho.

As the heat dissipated Jinhwan slumped over Minho, and the two lay there, panting hard and soaked in sweat and smeared in with cum. 

After a few squirms and an awkward groan from Minho, Jinhwan moved over laying next to him, his face turned to his elder who remained on his back staring up at the ceiling as if in disbelief.

“Shit.” He whispered under his breath, his brow furrowed and he brought his hands to his face, covering it.

Jinhwan stared at his elder who was lying still again, with his face hidden in his hands.

“Um…” he began uncertainly.

“Did you perhaps forget or not take your suppressants yet today?” Jinhwan asked softly, praying that the other wouldn't get upset by his question.

“No, I already took it… so I don't get it…” Minho mumbled against his hands.

“Well… uh...perhaps they stopped working…” Jinhwan said carefully, keeping his eye on Minho as he spoke.

“Cuz you know… you've been oozing for a couple of weeks now…” he continued.

“I've been what?!” Minho snarled, removing his hands from his face but he didn't look at Jinhwan.

“That's insane!” Minho snapped, he grumbled under his breath for a while, Jinhwan didn't speak at all as Minho was clearly disturbed by this information.

“Why didn't you tell me?” Minho suddenly turned towards Jinhwan, who hesitated upon seeing the intense look in Minho's eyes.

“Well… I was trying to avoid you to be honest, and I don't know all that much about what's normal or not for omegas…” Jinhwan confessed, feeling oddly ashamed.

Minho stared at him for a while more, Jinhwan felt an odd sensation growing in his chest; his heart was thumping hard and he felt nervous and scared that Minho would think badly of him.

“I should leave.” Jinhwan said abruptly, his face felt like it was on fire and honestly he didn't really want to leave.

Jinhwan was halfway out of bed when Minho grabbed him, the older man had ahold of his arm and yanked him backwards onto the bed.

Jinhwan fell backwards, closing his eyes as he went, hitting the mattress with a thud; when he opened his eyes again Minho was hovering over him, eyes moving all over as if he was inspecting Jinhwan.

“Wh-what?” Jinhwan stuttered trying to figure out what Minho was up to.

“Don't leave.” Minho mumbled, his eyes still searching Jinhwan.

Jinhwan's heart started thumping hard and he flushed again. 

Minho leaned down and pressed his face against the nook of Jinhwan's neck, his nose pressed right up under the younger man's ear where he took a good whiff before he shuddered.

“You should've told me I was reeking” Minho said next to Jinhwan's ear, making Jinhwan flinch.

Minho sat up, straddling the other, keeping him pinned down.

“Well… like I said… I was trying to keep my distance.” Jinhwan pouted, feeling that Minho was being unfair.

Minho sighed deeply, leaning back in a relaxed manor.

“Fuck… what if I get pregnant…” Minho stared towards the window.

When the elder’s words hit him Jinhwan suddenly felt cold, as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over him as the panic arose inside him.

Jinhwan sat up abruptly and Minho lost balance, he slipped off Jinhwan and ended up in between the man's legs; his own legs dangling over the other man's thighs.

When Minho was slouching slightly he and Jinhwan were the same height when sitting.

Jinhwan leaned in close, Minho kept his head down and yet again Jinhwan's pheromones caught his nose.

“Jinhwan… can you like… not?!” Minho grumbled at the other.

Jinhwan gazed up at Minho in confusion.

“Now you reek.” He explained calmly, lazily lifting the one hand and pointing at Jinhwan's chest.

“Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't notice…” Jinhwan squinted while he tried to focus, but as he did he realized that he didn't have much control over it.

“Dang, my body won't listen to me!” Jinhwan growled, very annoyed with himself.

Minho was breathing hard, his breath hitting Jinhwan's exposed neck.

“I'm sorry, Minho.” Jinhwan laid the polite speak as heavily as possible, but as he opened his mouth to apologize a second time his lips were sealed by the older man.

The elders hands moved to wrap around Jinhwan, one hand on his neck and the other lightly held around his waist.

Minho quickly parted his lips to suck on Jinhwan's lower lip before he slipped his tongue out, pushing it against the others lips; a rush of excitement made Jinhwan open his mouth and he felt a jolt go through his body when Minho's hot muscle slipped inside.

Jinhwan wrapped his arms gently around Minho's waist, stroking his back with his free fingers.

Minho's hand on his neck slipped into his hair and groped at the strands as his tongue eagerly played with Jinhwan's.

Minho pulled back, his hands still groping Jinhwan.

“This is your bed?” Minho asked suddenly, fixing Jinhwan with a look.

“Yes?” Jinhwan was confused, and it must've shown because Minho chuckled at him.

The elder let his head slump against Jinhwan's shoulder and took a deep breath before speaking.

“Oh man, that sure explains it.” Minho sighed deeply and chortled a little, his shoulders shaking.

“What?” Jinhwan was still confused.

“Ah, since I came here… I've been so horny and jerking off so much, much more than usual.” Minho laughed sheepishly.

“I mean even when I was dead tired and just wanted to sleep I suddenly got so incredibly turned on, but if this is your bed and your scent is all over…” Minho chuckled again and sighed before he sat back up again to look at Jinhwan whose face had turned a light shade of pink.

“What? Got you all riled up again?” Minho smirked.

“And here I was under the impression that you'd be a bit more… bashful about this…” Jinhwan grumbled.

“Disappointed?” Minho felt a bit annoyed.

“No, just surprised?” Jinhwan said and his hands slipped from behind Minho's back and up to caress his face.

“Good.” Minho grinned at Jinhwan, the sparkle in his eyes making Jinhwan's heart skip a beat and he leaned forward and with his hands holding Minho's face he kissed the man, Minho chuckled against his lips.

Suddenly Minho's phone started ringing.

Minho detached himself from Jinhwan and grabbed his phone on the nightstand.

“Seungyoon. Guess they're waiting for me.” Minho said and glanced back at Jinhwan who was staring at his exposed ass.

“Well I'd better get going. Aren't your members waiting for you as well?” Minho felt a bit cocky as he turned around to face the younger man again.

“I guess…” Jinhwan said his gaze going from looking at Minho's naked body to looking at his face.

“Let’s go take a shower.” Minho grinned and got out of bed and grabbed Jinhwan's hand to pull him along.

“O-okay.” Jinhwan stuttered as he was dragged along by his elder who chuckled at his flustered expression.


End file.
